Mario/Gallery
This article is the gallery for Mario. Gallery Logos File:MarioEmblemOlympicGames.png|Mario's emblem from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Artwork MarioInDKArtwork.jpg|''Donkey Kong'' Mario_DKJR.png|''Donkey Kong Jr.'' Mario_MB.png|''Mario Bros.'' Mario_MBA.png|''Mario's Bombs Away'' Mario_SMB.png|Super Mario Bros. 342px-Super_Mario_Running_Artwork.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Mariombros_.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' 412px-320099-mario1.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' 447px-320102-mario1alt.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' 346px-320122-mario4.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' 455px-320155-mario6.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' 260px-320139-mario5.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' 359px-320174-mario7.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' 338px-320105-mario2.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' Mario_and_Luigi_3DHR.png|''Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally'' Mario_with_tire_3DHR.png|''Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally'' 640px-SMB2PNGORIGINAL.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' MarioSMB2NES.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 94px-MarioSMB2NES2.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 90px-EntranceArtPNG.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 92px-SMB2_Mario.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 88px-MarioSMB2_.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 79px-SMB2_SuperMario.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 73px-Mario_Treppe.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-SMB2VegetablePickUp.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Mario_and_Luigi_-_Super_Mario_Bros_2.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Hangonluigi2.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Marioandpeach2.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 108px-Mariovswart.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 113px-Marioveggie.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 107px-Mariosmb2.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-SMB2_MushroomBlock.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Marioveggie2.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Mariowhoa.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Mariobed.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-RaccoonMarioFly.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 120px-TanookiMario_SMB3.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 120px-Mariohatted.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 120px-FrogMario_SMB3.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 120px-SMB3_HammerMario.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 120px-SMB3_RaccoonMario.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 120px-Statue_Mario.png|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 72px-GoombaShoeMarioSpiny.png|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 86px-MarioSML.jpg|''Super Mario Land'' 106px-SuperBallMario.png|''Super Mario Land'' 120px-Marine_Pop_SML.png|''Super Mario Land'' 120px-Sky_Pop_SML.png|''Super Mario Land'' 116px-MarioBrosPlayingNintendo.jpg|''Dr. Mario'' 117px-Mario_and_Yoshi_SMW.png|''Super Mario World'' 120px-SMW_CapeMario.jpg|''Super Mario World'' 96px-Mariopaintart1.png|''Super Mario World'' 120px-Yoshihold.jpg|''Super Mario World'' 120px-MarioplaySaxophone.png|''Super Mario World'' 120px-SMW_Mario_swimming.jpg|''Super Mario World'' 94px-SMW_Mario_jumping_at_block.jpg|''Super Mario World'' 116px-Rope.jpg|''Super Mario World'' 58px-SMW_Mario_Shell_Toss.jpg|''Super Mario World'' 120px-SMW_Mario_Spin_Door.jpg|''Super Mario World'' 113px-Marionesog.png|''NES Open Tournament Golf'' 120px-GroupShot.png|''NES Open Tournament Golf'' 81px-Y_Mario.jpg|''Yoshi'' 120px-Mariopaintart.png|''Mario Paint'' 120px-Mariopaintart2.png|''Mario Paint'' 114px-Mariopaintart3.png|''Mario Paint'' 97px-Mariopaintart4.png|''Mario Paint'' 120px-Mariopaintartt.png|''Mario Paint'' 111px-Mariomariopaint.jpg|''Mario Paint'' 120px-Mario2.jpg|''Mario Paint'' 107px-Mario3.jpg|''Mario Paint'' 120px-Mariopaint4.jpg|''Mario Paint'' 120px-Mariopaint5.jpg|''Mario Paint'' 120px-Mariopaints.png|''Mario Paint'' 120px-Mariopaints2.png|''Mario Paint'' 88px-MKMario.png|''Super Mario Kart'' 120px-Mario_SMK.png|''Super Mario Kart'' 120px-SMKMario.png|''Super Mario Kart'' 120px-3008074713_ab42509020_o.jpg|''Super Mario Kart'' 77px-LakitusavingMario.jpg|''Super Mario Kart'' 108px-SML2RabbitMario.png|''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' 100px-SML2 Mario.gif|''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' 109px-Yoshi_and_Mario_YC.jpg|''Yoshi's Cookie'' 120px-Mario_Captured.gif|''Mario is Missing!'' 120px-Mario_and_Luigi_smb2.gif|''Super Mario All-Stars'' 120px-Yoshisafari.jpg|''Yoshi's Safari'' 92px-MnW_Mario.jpg|''Mario & Wario'' 100px-MariosTimeMachineMario.png|''Mario's Time Machine'' 94px-Mario_Standing.jpg|''Donkey Kong (Game Boy)'' 85px-Mario_MPicross.png|''Mario's Picross'' 99px-MPicross.png|''Mario's Picross'' 105px-Mario'sT_Mario.jpg|''Mario's Tennis'' 120px-Mario_and_Wario_MSP.png|''Mario's Super Picross'' 120px-MarioClashMario.gif|''Mario Clash'' 120px-Diddy_mario_3d_render.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2'' 67px-RPGMario.png|''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' 117px-Normal_mariobobomblarge.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 83px-Mario64victory.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 57px-Mario64smile.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 110px-Sm64_mariofly.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 62px-Mariolean64.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mariobowser.png|''SuperMario 64'' 120px-Mario64groundpound.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 100px-Mario2SM64.png|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Marioheadslide.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mario64sleeping.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 48px-Mario64mad.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 57px-Mario64upset2.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mario64net.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 75px-MarioSlidingDown_SM64.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 105px-Mario64.png|''Super Mario 64'' 79px-Mario64point.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 99px-Mariopunch.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 66px-Mario64punch2.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 78px-Mario64punch3.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 96px-Mario64push.png|''Super Mario 64'' 75px-Mario64run.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 102px-Mario64run2.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 82px-Mario64walk.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' Mario64sidekick.gif|Super Mario 64 117px-Mariosiding.png|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mario64slide.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mario64swim2.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Marioswim64.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mario_underwater.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Marioswim642.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Marioswim643.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 93px-Mariocrouch2.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 79px-Mario64tiptoe.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 76px-Mario64handstand.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 80px-SM64_Kick.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 88px-Mario64presents.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 73px-MariojumpsSM64.png|''Super Mario 64'' 101px-Sm64jump.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 92px-Mariobackflip.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 73px-Sm64mariojump2.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mariocreep.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mario64creep.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 93px-Mario_Paper.jpg|''Paper Mario'' 94px-PM_Mario.gif|''Paper Mario'' 114px-MarioPM64.png|''Paper Mario'' 61px-Parakarry.gif|''Paper Mario'' 120px-Mario_P2.png|''Picross 2'' 120px-Mario_and_Wario_P2.png|''Picross 2'' 120px-Red_Kart.gif|''Mario Kart 64'' 120px-Gnwgroupart.png|''Game & Watch Gallery'' 120px-HelmetMario.png|''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' 97px-MarioGoomba.png|''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' 120px-SceneGW2.png|''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' 120px-Mariodiceblock.jpg|''Mario Party'' 68px-Marioparty1.jpg|''Mario Party'' 120px-Mp_n64_main_group.jpg|''Mario Party'' 120px-Mariopartyone.jpg|''Mario Party'' 120px-Peach_kissing_Mario_SMBDX.png|''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' 120px-Cast_SMBDX.png|''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' 81px-MarioSmash.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' 55px-Ssbmario.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' 120px-Mario_and_Luigi_MB_GWG3.png|''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' 96px-Mariogolfling.jpg|''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)'' 78px-Marioputt.gif|''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)'' 53px-Mariogolflean.gif|''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)'' 84px-Mariogolfing.jpg|''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)'' 95px-Mariogolf2.jpg|''Mario Golf (Game Boy Color)'' 93px-Mario_MAPaS.png|''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' 106px-Marioparty2plumber.gif|''Mario Party 2'' 120px-Mario_MT64.jpg|''Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)'' 120px-Mariotennis64mario.jpg|''Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)'' 95px-Mario7.jpg|''Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)'' 85px-MarioTennis1GBC.jpg|''Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color)'' 100px-MarioplumberParty3.jpg|''Mario Party 3'' 112px-SMB2_Door.jpg|''Super Mario Advance'' 81px-Mario_Mobile_Golf.jpg|''Mobile Golf'' 120px-Mario_laurel_wreath_MKSC.jpg|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' 99px-MKSC_Mario.jpg|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' 85px-Kart.jpg|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' 90px-LM_Mario.jpg|''Luigi's Mansion'' 86px-20120408184433!Ssbmmario.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' 94px-SMW_Mario2.png|''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' 120px-Sms_shine_get.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 89px-Plumbersunshine.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 86px-Smsmario-dirty.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Mario120302 big.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Art13.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Sms_mario_hover.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 96px-Smsmariojump.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 79px-Smsmariorun.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Sms_marioyoshi.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 79px-Sms_mario_jump.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Smsmariospray.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 89px-Smsmariojump2.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 119px-Smsmariorun2.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 107px-Smsmariosneak.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Sms_dive.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Ground_Pound.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Smsmarioswim.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 116px-Smsmariohover.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-SMSunshine_TurboNozzle.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 87px-Smsmariorocket.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 90px-Smsspinjump.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Smsmarioflip.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 99px-Wall_Jump.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-SMSPineapple.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-MP4 star.jpg|''Mario Party 4'' 93px-Mario4.jpg|''Mario Party 4'' 86px-Mariotoad.jpg|''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' 91px-MGMario1.png|''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' 101px-MGMario2.png|''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' 120px-MGMario3.png|''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' 120px-MGMarioLuigi.png|''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' 99px-MarioLuigiDD1.png|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' 120px-MarioLuigiDD2.png|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' 120px-MarioLuigiDD4.png|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' 120px-MarioLuigiDD3.png|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' 120px-MarioLuigiDD0.png|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' 113px-MKDD06.png|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' 120px-Mkdd bob-omb battle.jpg|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' 85px-Mario5.jpg|''Mario Party 5'' 98px-MP5Mario2.png|''Mario Party 5'' 70px-MarioSSS.png|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' 100px-MLSS MarioBros.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' 88px-Mariogat1.png|''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' 120px-Mariogat.png|''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' 77px-MarioMGA2.png|''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' 84px-Rivalryrenewed.jpg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' 99px-Mariohammer.jpg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' 120px-MarioandMiniMariosMayhem.jpg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' 92px-MvsDK-Mario Climbing Art.png|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' 47px-Mario9.jpg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' 45px-MarioKey MvsDK.png|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' 120px-1000yeardoor.jpg|''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' 96px-PM2 Mario.png|''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' 83px-Mario Thinking PM2.png|''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' 100px-Mariowave.jpg|''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' 120px-Pinballmario.jpg|''Mario Pinball Land'' 95px-Gameoverpl.png|''Mario Pinball Land'' 120px-Mario MPT.png|''Mario Power Tennis'' 87px-Mario2 MPT.jpg|''Mario Power Tennis'' 120px-MarioMPT3.png|''Mario Power Tennis'' 120px-MarioPT1.png|''Mario Power Tennis'' 100px-MPTMario1.png|''Mario Power Tennis'' 98px-MarioPT2.png|''Mario Power Tennis'' 100px-MarioMTPT.png|''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' 119px-MP6_Mario.jpg|''Mario Party 6'' 119px-MP6_Mario2.jpg|''Mario Party 6'' 104px-MP6_Mario3.jpg|''Mario Party 6'' 66px-Mariogood.png|''Super Mario 64 DS'' 120px-TheBIGGER4.png|''Super Mario 64 DS'' 120px-WingMarioSM64DS.png|''Super Mario 64 DS'' 120px-MPA_Mario.jpg|''Mario Party Advance'' 107px-MarioMPA.png|''Mario Party Advance'' 120px-MarioPeachLove.png|''Mario Party Advance'' 120px-Mario6.jpg|''Mario Party Advance'' 91px-MarioYakuman.gif|''Yakuman DS'' 120px-DDRmario.jpg|''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' 55px-SUPER_CROSS_ARMS_MARIO.jpg|''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' 106px-MSB_Mario.jpg|''Mario Superstar Baseball'' 120px-MarioSS_mario2.png|''Mario Superstar Baseball'' 103px-MarioBaseballMario.jpg|''Mario Superstar Baseball'' 120px-MarioPowerUp_MSB.jpg|''Mario Superstar Baseball'' 120px-MarioGP.jpg|''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' 120px-Mario_and_Pac-Man_MKAGP.jpg|''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' 120px-MarioSSX.png|SSX on Tour 120px-MLPSSXTour.png|''SSX on Tour'' 120px-ArmyHammerBro.png|''Super Princess Peach'' 111px-MarioMP7.png|''Mario Party 7'' 120px-Mario_Bros_MP7.png|''Mario Party 7'' 78px-Mario.jpg|''Mario Party 7'' 120px-Mario_Kart.jpg|''Mario Kart DS'' 120px-MKDSMario.jpg|''Mario Kart DS'' 120px-MarioKds.jpg|''Mario Kart DS'' 120px-Mario_Kart_DS_Mario.jpg|''Mario Kart DS'' 120px-Mariokartds1.png|''Mario Kart DS'' 120px-Mariokartds2.png|''Mario Kart DS'' 120px-MarioN1.jpg|''Super Mario Strikers'' 105px-Mario_strikers.jpg|''Super Mario Strikers'' 62px-SAGAMARIO.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' 105px-Fcaex.png|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' 75px-Babymariospit.png|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' 84px-MLPiTSpinJump.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' 120px-Normal_shellkick.png|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' 120px-Copy.png|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' 107px-Normal_chompattack.png|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' 120px-MarioJumpNSMB.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 114px-Mario_luigi_jump.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. 69px-Mega_MarioBros.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. 90px-Mariohoopsstarl.jpg|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' 119px-MarioHoops.png|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' 104px-Mario2_MH3on3.png|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' 90px-MH3on3_Mario.jpg|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' 120px-Minismario.jpg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' 92px-MKAGP2Mario.png|''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' 90px-Mariospace.jpg|''Super Paper Mario'' 106px-MarioAndTippy.jpg|''Super Paper Mario'' 99px-Marioshock.jpg|''Super Paper Mario'' 120px-Mariofaint.jpg|''Super Paper Mario'' 120px-MarioStrikers3j.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged'' 120px-MarioStrikers2j.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged'' 103px-MarioStrikers1j.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged'' 111px-Normal mario2.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged'' 94px-MarioMP8a.png|''Mario Party 8'' 94px-MP8Mario.png|''Mario Party 8'' 78px-Itam.jpg|''Itadaki Street DS'' 120px-MarioGalaxyArt.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 120px-Spinings.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 120px-MarioFloating SMG.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 120px-Tykemario.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 120px-BeeMario.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 120px-BooMario.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 120px-Springmario.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 120px-SMG RainbowMario.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 95px-Galaxy MarioArtwork 00003.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 75px-MarioOlympic.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games'' 76px-Mario MPDS.png|''Mario Party DS'' 66px-MarioMPDS.png|''Mario Party DS'' 120px-Marioptds.png|''Mario Party DS'' 114px-BrawlMario.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' 107px-MarioKartWii.jpg|''Mario Kart Wii'' 120px-MarioKartWii2.jpg|''Mario Kart Wii'' 120px-Mariokartwii marioart.jpg|''Mario Kart Wii'' 120px-MKWii Mario.jpg|''Mario Kart Wii'' 120px-Scene MKWii.jpg|''Mario Kart Wii'' 98px-Mario Mario Super Sluggers.jpg|''Mario Super Sluggers'' 99px-Mario2 MSS.jpg|''Mario Super Sluggers'' 120px-Groupsluggyz.jpg|''Mario Super Sluggers'' 120px-MarioLuigiML3.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' 75px-MarioLuigiStarlow.png|''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' 111px-NTR MarioLuigi3 05illu E3.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' 110px-LuigiSnackBasket ML3.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' 120px-MSWGMario.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' 107px-Mario Yoshi NSMBW.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' 103px-NsmbMario.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' 77px-MarioNSMBWii.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' 116px-NSMBwii Marioandshell.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' 62px-MarioPropella.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' 120px-SMG2 Marioyoshi.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' 98px-MarioandBaloonYoshi.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' 120px-Marioyoshireed.png|''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' 120px-MarioYoshiAssistLumaBerry.png|''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' 120px-Drillmario.png|''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' 61px-Mario25th.png|''Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition'' 111px-NewMario.jpg|''Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition'' 120px-MsvDKMLMart1.png|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!'' 120px-MSMart1.png|''Mario Sports Mix'' 108px-MarioMSMix.png|''Mario Sports Mix'' 120px-MSM_MarioHockey.png|''Mario Sports Mix'' 120px-BowserMarioSportMix.png|''Mario Sports Mix'' 107px-SM3Dart.png|''Super Mario 3D Land'' 96px-TanookiMario_SM3DS.png|''Super Mario 3D Land'' 79px-StatueMario_3DL.png|''Super Mario 3D Land'' 91px-BoomerangMarioSM3DL.png|''Super Mario 3D Land'' 120px-Small_Mario_SM3DL.png|''Super Mario 3D Land'' 48px-Flagpole-SM3DL.png|''Super Mario 3D Land'' 110px-PropellerBlockMarioSM3DL.jpg|''Super Mario 3D Land'' 120px-MarioLondon2012.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' 75px-Mario_1.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' 90px-FortuneStMario.png|''Fortune Street'' 120px-MarioGlider3DS.png|''Mario Kart 7'' 120px-MarioKart3DS-Artwork1.png|''Mario Kart 7'' 120px-MK3D_Mario.png|''Mario Kart 7'' 118px-MarioMK7.png|''Mario Kart 7'' 120px-Mario_MK7.png|''Mario Kart 7'' 120px-Mariounderwaterartworqc8pr.png|''Mario Kart 7'' 120px-Mario-fireball-mk73s8gf.png|''Mario Kart 7'' 103px-MP9MarioArt.png|''Mario Party 9'' 109px-Mario_MP9.png|''Mario Party 9'' 120px-MP9_Mario.png|''Mario Party 9'' 115px-NIH_Wii_MarioParty9.jpg|''Mario Party 9'' 120px-MTOMario.jpg|''Mario Tennis Open'' 120px-MTOMario2.jpg|''Mario Tennis Open'' MarioNSMB2.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-3DS_NewMario2_2_char01_E3.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Nsmb2shiningbrothers.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-3DS_NewMario2_3_char02_E3.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-NSMB2_Fire_Mario.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-NSMB2_RaccoonMario.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-NSMB2_GoldRMario.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Nsmb2raccoons.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Gold_Block_Mario_NSMB2.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 89px-MegaMario_NSMB2.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 65px-MiniMario_NSMB2.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 95px-Small-mario.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Nsmb2_starman_mario.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-PM3DSart1.png|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' 120px-3DS_PaperMario_2_char01_E3.png|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' 74px-MarioPMSS.png|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' 120px-MariohammerPMSS.png|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' 97px-PMSSMario.png|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' 97px-PMSS-MadMario.png|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' 120px-WiiU_NewMarioU_2_char01_E3.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' 120px-WiiU_NewMarioU_3_char02_E3.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' 90px-Mario_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros_U.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' 53px-NSMBUSmallMario.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' 120px-Marioglowbabyyoshi.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' 120px-Marioglowbabyyoshi2.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' 503px-NSMBU_FourCharacters.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Sprites File:Mario Sprite Ani - Super Mario Kart.gif|''Super Mario Kart'' (animated) File:Mario Sprite Ani - Super Mario 64.gif|''Super Mario 64'' (animated) File:Mario Sprite - Super Mario Advance.png|''Super Mario Advance'' File:Mario Sprite - Mario Kart Super Circuit.png|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' File:Mario Sprite - Super Mario Advance 2.png|''Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World'' File:Mario Sprite Ani - Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga.gif|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (animated) Category:Galleries